forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen
The Chosen are individuals imbued with divine power by one of the deities of the Realms, which grants them various abilities and boons, such as stopping the process of aging. It is believed that all deities are capable of choosing mortals, though it is impossible to say whether all of them take advantage of this power. It is possible for one being to be the chosen of more than one deity. As of 1485 DR there are no Chosen who aren't also exarchs. Known Chosen Chosen of Asmodeus * Farideh * Bryseis Kakistos (deceased) * Havilar Chosen of Auril * Hedrun Arnsfirth * Iyraclea the Ice Queen Chosen of Bane * Fzoul Chembryl (previously the Chosen of Iyachtu Xvim, no longer a Chosen but is now an exarch of Bane) Chosen of Bhaal * Either Rilsa Rael, Ulder Ravenguard or Torlin Silvershield Depending on the result of Murder in Baldur's Gate. Torlin is the default chosen to appear in Dead in Thay. Chosen of Corellon and Mystra * Faedelin Aerindal Ty'Laedrie The True Elementalist. AKA: Zentorian Earthshaker Chosen of Cyric * Malik el Sami yn Nasser Chosen of Deneir * Cadderly Bonaduce * Pertelope (deceased) Chosen of Eilistraee * Qilué Veladorn (Deceased) Chosen of Eldath * Ashenford Torinbow * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest Chosen of Ghaunadaur * Therzt Chosen of Gilgeam * Shuruppak (former Chosen since Gilgeam's death) Chosen of Gruumsh * Obould Many-Arrows Chosen of Gzemnid * Skixtalq the Obscurant Chosen of Helm * Kleef Kenric Chosen of Ibrandul * Ashdra Chosen of Ilmater * Kieren Chosen of Labelas Enoreth * Vartan Hai Sylvar Chosen of Lathander * Stedd Whitehorn Chosen of Lolth Chosen of Loviatar * Irisroth Chosen of Malar * Anth-Malar Chosen of Mask * Avner of Hartsvale (briefly a Chosen of Kelemvor, during the Time of Troubles) * Erevis Cale * Drasek Riven * Kesson Rel Chosen of Merrshaulk/Sseth * Pil'it'ith (former) Chosen of Mielikki * Ashenford Torinbow * Jeryth Phaulkon * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest * Catti-brie/Ruqiah Chosen of Milil * Firdoel Blackjet Chosen of Myrkul * Akachi Chosen of Mystra Chosen of Null/Chronepsis and Mystra * Keelan Dorath Tsornyl "Doomdragon" The Dragonslayer.AKA: Davis The Wine Merchant, Owner of "The Dragon's Celler" in Waterdeep and Raven's Bluff. Chosen of Null/Faluzure * Gryznath Chosen of Oghma * Sephris Dwendon Chosen of Rillifane Rallathil * Eira Chosen of the Seldarine * Queen Amlaruil of Evermeet * Ilyrana Chosen of Sehanine Moonbow * Embrae Aloevan of Ardeep (realm) Chosen of Silvanus * Ashenford Torinbow * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest Chosen of Sune * Joelle Emmeline Chosen of Talona * The Rotting Man. Chosen of Talos * Deirdre Kendrick (deceased) Chosen of Tymora * Curran Corvalin Chosen of Ubtao * Alisanda Rayburton * Dhlamass Rayburton * Ras Nsi * Fipya * Kwalu * Mainu * Ossaw I Chosen of Umberlee * Evendur Highcastle * Slarkrethel Chosen of Yurtrus * Bandagh Chosen of Zehir * Oussa * Zaltys Serrat Notes References Category:Chosen Category:Epic destinies